Collision
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: An accidental collision causes Grissom and Catherine to rethink their positions.Mature situations


Collision  
by Sydne

Rating: Nc-17  
Summary: PWP  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, et al. I'm just playing with them.  
Feedback: Please. I know the ending sucks, so be nice.

Gil Grissom is walking down the hallway of the lab. He is reading folder that he has in his hand and he doesn't see the petite strawberry blonde step out of the doorway in front of him. He slams into her knocking them both to the ground. He lands sprawled on top of her in a flurry of paper.

"Cath, I'm sorry." He stammers as he fumbles to get up.

"Gil, if I'd known you wanted me in this position I would have figured out an easier way for it to happen." She cheekily tells him as she watches him turn crimson. He reaches down and takes her hand and pulls her to her feet. They both kneel down and begin to pick up the papers that Grissom spilled.

"You would have?" He softly whispers to her. This time it's her turn to blush.

"Yeah, I would have." She tells him quietly. The sexual tension is heavy around them. The tension is broken when Greg comes around the corner.

"Whoa, major collision. You guys need a hand?" Greg asks the two older CSI's.

"No, Greg. I think we have it figured out." Grissom responds as Catherine blushes.

"Ok, if you're sure, you don't need any help."

"Greg, don't you have work to do?" Grissom asks immediately assuming the supervisory role.

"Yeah, sure. I'm heading to the lab now." Greg mutters as he turns and leaves.

Gil and Catherine finish picking up the rest of the papers in silence. They both stand and start to walk off then Grissom stops and turns back. He asks Catherine to come to his office. She stops, turns back, and looks at him with raised eyebrows. He just shrugs and smiles. They both start walking towards his office. Once they are in his office Grissom shuts and locks the door behind him. He reaches over and pulls the shades.

"Gil, what are you doing?" Catherine asks.

"After that little innuendo in the hallway, don't you have any idea?" He smirks at her.

"Well," Catherine stammers but is unable to finish.

"Catherine, you were serious weren't you?" A very disappointed Grissom asks.

"Of course I was, Gil. I've dreamed of having you in that position for years. I just thought it would be more comfortable than the floor and less clothing would be involved." She smiles at him.

"We can make that dream happen Catherine. Do you want it to come true?" He asks as he reaches up and gently cups her face in his hand. His thumb is gently stroking her cheekbone.

"Yes." She sighs as she leans into his touch.

Gil leans his head down and lets his lips gently brush across Catherine's lips. Catherine's eyelids slip shut as she savors the feeling of Gil's lips on her own. He tastes better than she ever imagined he would. She reaches up and grasps the back of his neck pulling him down tighter. The kiss deepens and she opens her mouth to him. Gil eagerly slips his tongue between her parted lips. She groans and slides her tongue along his. He uses his tongue to explore the recess of her mouth. Finally, he breaks the kiss when he is unable to breathe.

Pulling back Gil looks at her flushed face. Catherine is so beautiful. Her lips are puffy from his kiss and her eyes are closed. Its as if she is reliving the kiss in her mind. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. The pupils are dilated and the eyelids are droopy. He can see the desire in her eyes.

"Cath." Gil says her name huskily.

Breaking apart from him, Catherine takes his hand and pulls him over to the couch in his office. Sitting down she pulls him down to her. Gazing into his eyes she reaches up and gently strokes his beard. She can see the desire in his eyes also. The blue orbs are darker than usual.

"Mmm, so nice." Catherine softly mutters. She twines her hand behind Gil's neck and begins to finger the soft, curly hair she finds there.

Gil leans down and begins to kiss her again. He threads his fingers in Catherine's golden locks and pulls her tighter to him. They both moan as their pulse rate quickens. Gil breaks the kiss and moves his lips down to her neck. He places soft kisses on her neck and then gently sucks on her collarbone. Sighing, Catherine tilts her head back to grant him better access to the skin on her neck.

Gil moves his hands down to the hemline of her shirt. He fiddles with the hem before breaking the kiss and looking at her.

"Cath, I can stop now. If we go any further, I can't. I want you very much, but I want you to be sure this is what you want." Gil tells her

In response, Catherine takes her hands from the back of Gil's neck and reaches down and grasps the edge of her shirt. She pulls it over the top of her head. The only time she breaks eye contact with Gil is when the shirt passes over her face.

"I'm sure Gil. Make love to me." She tells him.

This is all Gil needs to see and hear. He looks at her rosy breasts covered in the black lace bra. It is one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen. He gently reaches up and caresses the exposed flesh of her left breast. He lays his hand directly over her heart. He can feel the beating of it. He removes his hand and then places a kiss right on her heart. The symbolism of what he is saying without words is not lost on Catherine. She moans with happiness.

Gil moves his hands behind her back and loosens the clasp of her bra. Leaning back he reaches up to the straps and gently pulls them down Catherine's shoulders. The bra falls into a puddle on her lap.

"So beautiful." Gil mutters as he leans forward and begins to kiss Catherine's breast. While he is doing this he gently pushes against her forcing her to lie back on the couch. Catherine is running her hands through his curly hair and pulling him closer. He uses his tongue to stimulate her nipple. When the nipple begins to harden into a stiff peak he gently nips at it. This causes Catherine to whimper. He looks up and sees the pleasure on her face. This drives him on and he gives the other breast the same attention that he had just given the left one.

Catherine wants to feel his chest against hers so she tries to reach between them and pull up on Gil's polo shirt. She can't quit reach the hem and she groans in frustration. Gil senses her irritation and looks down to see what the problem is.

"Impatient, are we?" Gil asks her smiling.

"You bet. I've waited 20 years for this and I want to feel you now." Catherine growls at him.

Reaching down Gil pulls his shirt over his head and Catherine smiles in pleasure.

"Mmm, much better." Catherine sighs as Gil leans down and covers her chest with his.

The sensation of skin against skin is almost too much for both of them. They are overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure. Gil reaches down and tugs down the zipper of Catherine's pants. He reaches his fingers in and runs his fingers along the top of her panties. She responds by pushing her hips up into his hand. He slides his fingers out, sits up and reaches down and tugs off her pants.

The sight of Catherine lying there in nothing but a skimpy pair of black lace panties is astounding to Gil. He can't believe she is giving herself willing to him. He wonders if this is a dream.

"Gil, you've got too many clothes on." Catherine tells him.

Gil quickly sheds the remainder of his clothing and rejoins her back on the couch. He gently lies down on top of her. Using one arm to support his weight, he lightly traces the other down her body to the top of her panties. He pushes his hand beneath the silky material and slowly fingers her soft curls. He gently traces the outside of her folds and can feel the dampness that is waiting for him. Gil softly runs a fingertip across Catherine's clit. This causes her to shiver. He makes small circles over the top of her clit until she's squirming. He pulls his hand back out of her panties and removes them. He then slowly inserts one finger as Catherine raises her hips to meet him. She thrusts hard into his palm. He increases the tempo of his finger and then inserts another. This causes Catherine to moan deeply. He pulls one finger back out of her and begins to wiggle the tip of his remaining finger in a come here gesture. This causes Catherine to reach the pinnacle. As her inner muscles clench around his finger and her body shudders, Gil watches her. Her head is thrown back, her eyes are closed, and she's biting her bottom lip. Her orgasm is one of the most beautiful things he has ever had the privilege of seeing.

Once Catherine has recovered, she opens her eyes and smiles at Gil.

"I want you, Gil." Catherine tells him. This is all he needs to hear. He kisses her and then slowly guides himself into her soft, wet, center. When he is totally sheathed inside her, he waits while her body adjusts to him. Once she appears comfortable he slowly starts thrusting in and out of her. Her legs circle his waist and her hips rise to meet his every thrust. She pulls him deeper inside.

"Gil, I'm so close. Faster. Harder." Catherine moans into his ear.

Gil begins to pump harder, faster, and deeper into Catherine. His thin thread of control is rapidly fading. He won't be able to maintain this rate for much longer.

"Oh God, Gil." Catherine cries as she reaches her second climax. Her climax triggers Gil's own release. As he spills deep into her, he pulls her closer. In turns she wraps her arms and legs tighter around him. They both hold each other for long moments as they come down from their mutual high. Gil softly kisses her neck as he is recovering.

When their breathing has returned to normal, Gil pulls back and looks into Catherine's lovely blue eyes. He strokes her hair and smiles at her.

"I never dreamed it could be like this Catherine. I never thought making love could feel this way." Gil tells her.

"Me neither." She tells him.

They lay there for a few more moments just gazing at each other. Then Catherine speaks up.

"Gil, you called it making love." A sated Catherine remarks.

"It was Catherine. I love you. I always have." Gil tells her. He watches her face to see what her reaction to his revelation will be. When he sees the smile on her face he is relieved.

"I love you too, Gil. If I'd known a simple hallway collision would cause this, I would have done it years ago." She tells him. Just then his cell phone rings.

"I guess its back to the real world for awhile." Catherine says. She notices that Grissom is igorning his cell phone.

"Are you going to answer that?" Catherine asks him.

"No, not until you answer a question I have." Gil tells her.

"What?"

"Would you like to come over after shift?"

Gathering her clothes and beginning to dress, she smiles at him and tells him, "I'll meet you at the Tahoe as soon as shift is over."

Finis


End file.
